Ep. 41: The Prince of the Lost World!
is the forty-first episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Synopsis Bazoo's adopted son comes to Earth, where he is smitten by Sayaka due to a familiar resemblance. Plot Gator excitedly reports on the arrival of a Gozma Pod to the Gozmard. Momentarily, a handsome young man arrives with Space Beast Soldier Boora. The man identifies himself as "Star King Bazuu's prince, Icarus." Ahames bows, grovelling by saying they've anticipated his arrival. Icarus retorts, "Even with a new super-power, you still can't defeat Changeman." Icarus further boasts that with him and Boora's assistance, they should be able to be rid of Changeman once and for all. The Changemen patrol a seaside port on their vehicles, Ahames and Icarus flying overhead with Boora. The beast's sneak attack from behind wasn't anticipated, and the five quickly halt, getting out shaken. They take their fighting stances before the beast, as Buuba approaches with a growing number of Hidora. Suddenly, the five are attacked from a beam in the sky as Icarus lands before them, to their puzzlement, addressing himself once again as "Bazuu's prince." Battle begins, Icarus eventually cornering Hiryuu and taking hold of him violently, stabbing him with his fencing-sword style blade. Sayaka notices Hiryuu's pain, urgently trying to make her way to his rescue, as she dives away from Boora's attack, standing, and tackling Icarus. Icarus tugs onto her, attempting to toss her away, until they meet still, face to face. Icarus freezes and his eyes widen as he glances over Sayaka's face, to her confusion and discomfort. He clutches onto Sayaka as the beaten Hiryuu leads the others to change to rescue her. Snapping out of his astonishment in enough time to avoid the Dragon Kick, he lets Sayaka loose and soars into the sky. She changes to do battle, Icarus soaring overhead watching, repeating Sayaka's name and ordering retreat, to Ahames' suspicions. Icarus stands solemnly, alone, on a bank in the sunset. "Sayaka Nagisa...mother...," he says distant, thinking of memories of his home planet and his mother, a lovely blond woman who looks exactly like Sayaka. Thinking of his mother watching on in joy as he and Boora played tag when he was a child. Later, Sayaka walks the bank in the evening, recalling to herself the day's events, in wonder over Icarus' earlier behavior. Meanwhile, Icarus returns to the Gozma, announcing the commencing of his plan to separate the Changeman and kill them one by one. Countless armed army officers find themselves receiving attacks from Gozma. The Changeman arrive to the scene, met by a beam of Icarus', which sends them falling, allowing the Gozma enough time to split-up and corner each individually: Shiima faces Phoenix; Buuba faces Pegasus; Boora faces Griffin; Ahames faces Dragon; while Icarus has arranged it so that he deals with Mermaid. Icarus kidnaps Mermaid and vanishes, once again rousing Ahames' suspicions. Sayaka awakens, finding herself on what appears to be another planet. Icarus approaches as she furiously demands to know his intentions. "Marry me," he proposes, to her understandable confoundment. "My mother star, Icarus Star," he begins to reveal, "has burned out," as he recalls the tragic events. "People of Icarus Star became extinct, as well, save for myself and my servant Boora. Soon after I fled Icarus Star, I was captured by Bazuu and raised as his son," he confesses. "I will surely revive Icarus Star! For that reason, descendants are needed," he ultimately finishes. "But why me," Sayaka asks, confusion greater than before. Icarus projects a holograph of the woman he thought of earlier, the blond-Sayaka. The holograph stands before Sayaka, who freezes in sight of the doppelganger as Icarus states that it's his mother. The vision of the mother takes hold of Sayaka's nervous hand, turning to light, dressing Sayaka in the same clothing she wore. "It suits you nicely," he says. "You and I can revive Icarus Star," he declares with desperation. To his fury, Sayaka tells him that even if she wanted to, she couldn't. Heartbreak underlies his anger as he asks her why, and she says she's dedicated to guarding the life of Earth with Changeman. "There is no question! I'll defeat Changeman, the Earth shall be conquered and made into the second Icarus Star," he rants. Sayaka's in near hysterics, clutching onto him and pleading with him to stop his plans, as he shoves her down and continues on his way. Meanwhile, the four regroup to check in on their search for Sayaka, shrieking her name into the mountains they stand. The other Changemen are visibly worried about her sudden disappearance, contacting Ibuki to see if he's received notification from her. The chief is panicked, too. Citing something is certainly afoot, he orders for her search. Prepared to begin their search once more, they find themselves interrupted by Ghost Guiluke. "You've tasted the pain I've tasted in the graveyard of space," he says. Hiryuu leads the others to change as Guiluke then reveals that "Mermaid hasn't been killed, but kidnapped by Icarus," before Icarus arrives. "Return to the graveyard," he viciously commands upon firing at Guiluke, who then vanishes. Phoenix anxiously demands to know where he's taken Sayaka, while Icarus simply states that she'll no longer be joining them. He attacks fiercely, Ahames looking on from nearby, in wonder of his obsession with Mermaid. Icarus soars away with Boora, attacking one last time. Sometime later, Icarus returns to Sayaka, declaring his defeat of the Changeman. Sayaka's astonishment turns to heartbreak and then denial. "They've been blown to bits. You no longer have partners to worry about," he coldly whispers. "Together with me, Icarus Star will be revived," he madly declares. Sayaka shakes her head in disbelief. "I understand your feelings about the tragedy of Icarus Star," she begins. "But I do not forgive you for defeated my friends. You may dearly miss Icarus Star and its people, yet you have no problem invading various planets, creating more people with the same sorrow as you..." Icarus defends his actions, stating that it's survival of the fittest, the law made known to the universe by Bazuu. "You're wrong," she tries to make him realize. "Even if it's a small and weak star, the weight of a life doesn't change. Your mother must have taught you even that," she declares, hitting a sore point with him as he recollects memories of his mother. Just then, Bazuu appears. "Execute the woman at once," he angrily orders. Icarus clutches onto Sayaka in protection. "Father, please! This woman is..." he tearfully begins to plead. "Silence," Bazuu interrupts, attacking both, Icarus intercepting and receiving most of the attack, which the force of sends them returning to Earth. Sayaka and Icarus lie by a rocky mountainside, weakened from attack. Icarus is now paralyzed from taking much of the attack head-on. Sayaka sees the wounded man and is stunned by his pained and sorrowful appearance. His consciousness dimming, he weakly reaches to her, addressing her as "mother." She sadly crawls toward him, painfully saying his name in response, reaching for him. He weakly looks on, disoriented in his final moments. "Mother..." he calls, reaching for her hand, dying just as their hands barely meet. Sayaka shrieks his name in tears, as Boora runs towards them, crying in pain at losing his friend. Just then, Bazuu fires a ray from above, carrying his body away and Boora howls to the skies in sorrow. Just then, Buuba stands beside Boora, pointing to Sayaka and misinforming the beast by stating that Sayaka's the reason Bazuu killed Icarus. Fanning the embers of sorrow to the flames of rage, Boora focuses on attack. Dragon and the others arrive to her rescue and she changes to Mermaid. Boora's focus remains entirely on Mermaid during the battle, and she is the one to provide him with the fatal blow. Sayaka stands on a pier in the chilled evening air, looking to the black skies in grief. The others approach, Mai being the first to near her. "Poor Icarus," Mai says. As the others get closer, Hiryuu notes the "tragedy of Bazuu taking this orphan of space and raising him as his son." "I would like to have met Icarus, the prince of Icarus Star, in a more peaceful time," Sayaka laments in her mind. She looks to the skies, picturing Icarus joyously soaring through the heavens towards his mother, who opens her arms widely to accept him in reunion. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : * : **Ikarus (Child): Notes *The actor who plays Icarus, Kenji Fukuda, is most well known as a suit actor for Ultraman '80 (from eps. 12-26); he also had small roles in several Toei series, including Kamen Rider Black RX and Winspector. DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 4 features episodes 34-44. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes